Self-contained devices for the separation and filtration of low density fluids such as oil, kerosene, diesel fuel, gasoline, and even air, from higher density fluids such as water and particles are known in the prior art. The problems with such systems arise when the separation portion of the apparatus does not provide for adequate separation such that the filter element becomes prematurely clogged with the high density fluid and particles resulting in shortened filter life and inefficient operation. Some prior art devices include spiral channels which spirally direct the fluids contained therein to increase the centrifugal force on the fluids. The centrifugal force tends to separate the particles and higher density fluid from the low density fluids by urging the high density fluid and particles into a spiral orbit that has a greater radius than the spiral orbit of the low density fluids.
However, two problems exist with this type of device. First, the spiral channels are generally quite narrow and thus the gradation of fluids and particles is compressed and the division between the fluids and particles is not as well defined as could be possible if the fluids and particles could be spread across a larger channel.
Further, a second problem is that in these prior art devices, though there is some separation of the fluids and particles as they flow down the spiral channel, the fluids continue to flow together until they exit the end of the channel. At the end of the channel, the centrifugal action throws the particles and higher density fluid into a sump area while the low density fluid flows around the lower edge of the spiral channel and abruptly changes its flow direction by 180 degrees, and moves upwardly into the filter element. Most of the higher density fluid and particles are unable to make this 180 degree turn due to centrifugal force and thus collect in the sump area. Thus, other than at the end of the channel there is no provision for removing the separated particles and higher density fluid from the spiral flow of the low density fluid. Such a provision could prevent any recombination of the fluids and particles so that less higher density fluid and particles would reach the filter element.
Another problem of the prior art devices is that they are designed for installation in a specific location, in a specific engine. Thus, there is no provision for retrofitting a single apparatus into a variety of new and existing engines. Obviously, substantial cost is involved in designing, stocking and manufacturing a variety of filter devices for the multitude of engine applications. Thus, there is a need to provide a separation and filter apparatus that can be retrofitted into a variety of engines, so as to accommodate the various physical space constraints of the engine compartment and also the fluid conduit connection constraints.
Another problem with the prior art devices is that they generally require the use of tools to service and inspect the filter and sump area. Further, the orientation of filter element within the apparatus is not always satisfactory to afford convenient filter removal and replacement.
Also, there is a need to provide an apparatus which allows for visual monitoring of the particles and the higher density fluids.